Dollshe
copie/coller dehttp://www.denofangels.com/doawiki/index.php?title=Dollshe à traduire/corriger Dollshe was one of the first Korean companies to produce BJDs. Dollshe's first offering in late 2003, Bermann, was the first 70cm doll and presented a new visual aesthetic - a thin, elongated body with disproportionately long limbs and a gaunt, sentient face. The new aesthetic presented shaped all future 70cm dolls from other companies; it has only been recently that other body shapes have become available in that size category. Though the Bermann originally had a lukewarm reception, Bermann is one of the rarest, most expensive dolls on the second-hand market. Dollshe dolls were available through LUTS for a short time, then moved their sales to Tensiya under the care of artist/seamstress Anu. For a time, Dollshe dolls could also be purchased through Dollmore and Iplehouse. After a painful scandal with Dollmore, Dollshe dolls disappeared from the market as their sculptor, Kim Ki-Yong, worked on creating a new body. The current Dollshe dolls are now available through the Dollshe Craft website. Lines Dollshe bodies were also unique in that they were the first to experiment with non-traditional jointing structures. The original-body Bermann had joints with extra shells and pieces to create added posability. The second release of the 70cm male body was simplified, but still had double-joints. The most recent release of Dollshe male bodies has an unprecedented number of pieces and joints for an extensive range of motion. 2003 - 2008 70 cm male (original Bermann body) * Bermann (2003 - 2008) It should also be noted that there are two versions of Bermann's body, the Original 77 which were released in S. Korea and the later issues that were offered through company, Tensiya. The tan releases of Bermann were released on the unlimited, 'Hound' body. 68 cm female * Afghan * Afghana * Afgha 58 cm female * April Agaci *Dodosha *Mong *Salubia (also came in an 'SA' version) 25 cm female * Mai * Moon * Ru (also came in an 'SA' version) 70 cm (second body; unlimited) All male heads, except Van, came in an "SA" version ("slack afternoon") which had half-closed eyes. Hound also came in an "IM" version ("impressive"), which had a furrowed brow and sullen expression. * Haute Hound (July 2005) In July 2005, Dollshe, in conjunction with Anu of Tensiya, released a limited edition of Hounds through Haute Doll Magazine. "Le jeune home éclairé" (The Enlightened Young Man) or affectionately known by collectors as, Haute Hound, was designed and created exclusively by Anu and was limited to 30 dolls world wide. 20 Haute Hounds were available directly through Haute Doll Magazine and 10 Haute Hound dolls were available through Tensiya. Haute Hound dolls included: hat, jacket, black lace shirt, black satin pants, black suede boots, blue butterfly necklace, black wig, blue glass eyes, white Dollshe carrier, 2 Dollshe carrier fabric pillows and certificate. Haute Hounds were on the Old Hound Body, version 1. Haute Hound owners have noticed differences in the head sculpt such: Haute Hound characteristics: * rounder, bigger eyes and the ends slant downward (regular hounds angle upwards) * less squarish jaws * eyelids are deeper, bigger fold (looking more caucasian) * more rounder features (jaw, cheek line, profile) Male * Bermann (limited; 2003 - 2008) * Haute Hound (July 2005), limited to 30 world wide * Hound (2005 - 2008); re-issued (2011 - 2013) * Husky (2006 - 2008); re-issued (2011 - 2013) * Saint (2006 - 2008); re-issued (2011 - 2013) * Bernard (2006 - 2008); re-issued (2011 - 2013) * Van (2007 - 2008); re-issued (2011 - 2013) Female Dollshe released 3 female heads and 68 cm female body from 2006 - 2008. The 3 female heads were compatible and available to buy with the Old Hound Body through Tensiya. * Afghan * Afghana * Afgha Limited female dolls: * Afghan - Giverny - October 31, 2007 -- edition of 1 (one-ff) * Afghan - Chun-Choo - the pair doll to Yoo-shin Hwarang Bermann (limited to 11) * Afghan - ooak Afghan made by Anu, for the San Francisco BJD convention 2008 2009 - 2013 74 cm (DS28M 32s Body) & (DS28M 35 Body) In January 2009, Dollshe unveiled their new body (male), the DS28M 35 BODY. The body was named after the 35 pieces that made up the structure of this body. The vision behind this design, was to offer more range in movement, greater pose-ability and a doll that would closely mimic the human body's range of motion. Shortly after the release of the DS28M 35 BODY, Dollshe introduced the DS28M 32 BODY (male) in March 2009, which was almost identical with the exception of being made up of 32 pieces instead of 35. The DS28M 32 BODY is easier to pose and to some, more aesthetically pleasing than the DS28M 35. * DSAM32 & DSAM35 measurements 70.5 cm (DS18M Rhythmos BODY) After the release of the DS28M 32 Body and DS28M 35 Body, Dollshe introduced a new 70.5 cm doll in November of 2009. DS18M Rhythmos BODY (male), was suppose to take the place of their old, unlimited 70cm (male) body that had stopped production in April 2008. It is a much thinner, less muscular and less complicated body than the old, unlimited body. The DS18M Rhythmos has the ball-joints of the body attached directly to the forearms of the arms and the lower legs as well as a two piece torso over the three piece torso, to promote easier posing. Dollshe used the term Rhythmos after the Greek word of rhythmos, to highlight their desire to show a body design which reflected the idea of rhythm, flow and a perfection in beautiful lines. The body also comes with extra pieces of flat resin stubs meant to be switched out for the hands when dressing the doll, to allow for an easier time in putting on shirts and jackets. * DS18M (Rhythmos body) measurements 70 cm (DS18M Pure BODY) In July 2010, Dollshe unveiled their re-designed version of the old, unlimited 70cm body as the DS18M Pure Body (male). As Dollshe stated, it was a 'cleaned up and re-designed' version of the old, previously unlimited 70cm body but one which was more aesthetically pleasing with more muscle definition and offered more stability in standing and holding poses. The biggest overall changes included eliminating the infamous "belly pop" by making the torso two parts instead of the previous three design, re-sculpting the buttocks which eliminated the predecessor's "clenched" design and re-sculpting the lower legs and knees to allow for more stability when standing. During the promotion and sale of the DS18M Pure Body Event, Dollshe decided to allow customers to switch their orders from the DS18M Pure Body to the old, unlimited body (which had been discontinued in 2008), due to high customer demand, very slow deliveries of orders and various production problems. Whether the old, unlimited body will be permanently available in the future is not certain. * DSAM18M (Pure Body) measurements 70.0 cm (DS18M Old Hound BODY) Like the Bermann body, the Old Hound Body, was a 70 cm male body, made up of a 3 piece torso design. There are 3 different versions of the Old Hound Body, v.1, v.1.5, and v.2. Please see the following link for measurements and variations: * Old Hound Body Head Sculpts (2009 - 2013) When Dollshe started up production again in 2009, they decided to offer their doll heads as faceplates rather than the traditional head and head cap sculpts. The reason was to allow for easy changing between OE and SA versions as well as be a measure against piracy. Saint and Bernard are therefore re-issues or re-sculpts and have very slight differences than their previous head and head cap versions. As of this time, Saint and Bernard were the only old sculpts to have been re-issued. A number of individuals had asked Dollshe through the message boards if other well-loved and popular heads sculpts such as Hound and Husky would be re-issued. At the time, Dollshe said that they had no plans to do so. Bermann, who was always intended as limited release, would also not be re-issued. The available heads at the time were Orijean, Saint, Rosen, Bernard, and Pabo. 2012 - 2013 In June 2012, Dollshe announced that they would cease production of all their current and previously discontinued heads and bodies. Bermann was not offered again as Dollshe has stated on many occasions that he remains a limited release. Customers were given 3 ordering rounds with dolls and heads at a 30% discount. Round 1 was June 27, 2012 to January 17, 2013; Round was 2 January 18, 2013 to June 2, 2013; Round 3 was the shortest time period, 3 June 3, 2013 to June 15, 2013. Dollshe extended the 3rd round by a few days. 63 cm (DS26F Blossom Body) In October 2012, DollShe began pre-orders on their new female sculpt, Ausley Love, on the new female DS26F Blossom body. * Ausley love * DS26F Blossom body 70 cm (DS28M Classic Body) In July 2013, Dollshe unveiled a new 70cm male DS28M Classic body along with a new sculpt, David Kuncci. This newer body was much more muscular than Dollshe's other 70cm bodies. * David Kuncci * DS28M Classic Body * Grant Phillippe In September of 2013, Dollshe changed their minds about discontinuing their sculpts. (The announcement on their website has since been removed) They made all sculpts available again, with the exception of Bermann as the only sculpt not available. Currently Available Sculpts All current heads come in an open eyed ("OE") version and an "SA" ("slack afternoon") version which has closed or half-closed eyes. Hound's IM head is available as well. Van is the only exception, he has no SA head. DS18M * Aramis * Bernard * Hound * Husky * Rosen * Pabo * Orijean * Saint * Van DS26F * Ausley Love DS28M * David Kuncci * Grant Phillippe Skin tones Dollshe has had a standard color line for quite some time : * Pale (equivalent to white skin) * Fresh skin (equivalent to normal skin) * Oriental * Pale Tan * Tan * Ebony In December 2013 Dollshe added the following colors to their lineup: * Diamond Grey * Modern Grey * Dark Grey * Elf Green * Avatar Blue In March of 2014 dollshe added an additional new skin color: * Copper Oriental In May of 2014, Dollshe announced their trials of an anti-UV, French resin they call 'Honey Skin.' Most of the new anti-UV colors look to be very similar to their regular resin counterparts, with a few entirely new colors. Dollshe plans to officially release them later this year, when they have had sufficient time to test the effects of yellowing to their satisfaction. * Milk Pale * Strawberry Flesh * Peach Flesh * Mango Oriental * Sugar Brown * Caramel Brown * Cocoa Tan * Bean Black * Espresso Ebony * Diamond Grey * Silver Grey * Titanium Grey * Elf Green * Avatar Blue Fit Eyes Dollshe 70cm male dolls typically take eyes between 12mm and 14mm with 12mm being a more realistic look. Van has larger eyes and takes 16mm. The new faceplate versions of Saint and Bernard have slightly smaller eyes than their older headcap versions. Note that Dollshe's own acrylic eyes (as of 2007-12) tend to run small. Thus, when using Dollshe's acrylic eyes, forum members have recommended using 14mm-16mm eyes for most of the boys, and 18mm for Van. Wigs Generally 8-9 fits well. 9-10 can sometimes fit but tends to be a bit loose. Saint and Bernard tend to have smaller heads so 7-8 is sometimes recommended as 8-9 can be a loose fit. DollShe head circumference (Size = inches: follows head cap line) * Afgha -- * Afghan -- * Afghana -- 8.0 * Ausley Love -- 8.0 * SA Ausley Love -- * Bermann (Original 77) -- 9.0 * SA Bermann (Original 77) -- 9.0 * Bermann (Tensiya) -- 8.75 * SA Bermann (Tensiya) - 8.75 * Bernard -- 7.875 * SA Bernard -- 7.875 * David Kuncci -- 8.27 * Grant Phillippe -- 8.27 * Hound -- 8.625 * SA Hound -- 8.625 * IM Hound -- 8.625 * Haute Hound -- 8.75 * Husky - 8.5 * SA Husky -- 8.5 * Orijean -- 8.125 * SA Orijean -- 8.125 * Pabo -- 8.25 * SA Pabo -- 8.25 * Rosen -- 8.5 * SA Rosen -- 8.5 * Ru -- 6.0 * SA Ru -- * Saint -- 8.0 * SA Saint v1 -- 8.0 * SA Saint v2 (squinty eyes) -- * Van -- 7.75 Dollmore versus Dollshe In November of 2006, Dollmore released Kyle Reese, the first of the 70cm male Dollmore Model line. Dollshe alleged that Dollmore modified the 70cm Dollshe body (which Dollmore was also selling at the time) to create this new doll. Dollshe provided comparative photos, including images of the inside of the pieces, which showed identical proportions and in some cases, identical tool marks. Hound and Kyle Reese could interchange pieces flawlessly. Within a short time, Dollmore released a second version of the Model body that looked less similar to Hound. Dollshe pledged to fight it out legally, but the actual outcome of any court proceedings is unknown. Dollshe and Handsculpting Dollshe Craft has strong feelings about originality, piracy, and hand-sculpting and will not work with sculptors or companies that do not meet their standards of artistry and ethics. A post by Anjonghak of Dollstown sums up the philosophy of both Dollshe and Dollstown. Dollshe dolls are all sculpted by hand with photographic proof of originality freely provided. Links DoA Links * Dollmore/Dollshe Controversy thread on Den of Angels * Dollshe Bio Listing (Database) * Dollshe Bodies Photo Reference * Current Dollshe Discussion Thread * Haute Hound Discussion Thread * The Dollshe Boy Photo Thread * Dollshe head/body swaps * DSAM32M & DSAM35M clothing and shoe reference * 70cm Dollshe boy clothing thread * Dollshe Rhythmos body clothing reference * Dollshe boys and wigs * Dollshe Eye Size Offsite Links * DollShe Craft New official website, opened September 2010, now selling Dollshe dolls * Dollshe FAQ Extensive information and photos on Dollshe dolls * Dollshe Bermann FAQ * (all) Dollshe Flickr Group * Dollshe Bermann Flickr Group * Dollshe Hound Flickr Group * Dollshe Husky Flickr Group * Dollshe Rosen Flickr Group * Dollshe DSAM32 and 35 Flickr Group * Dollshe Saint Flickr Group * Dollshe DeviantART Group Dealers * Fabric Friends and Dolls (US) Denver Doll Emporium (US) Category:Dollmakers